Brief Encounters
by paulmcuk
Summary: Fate seems to be playing games with Natalie and Casey when a series of chance encounters force them to re-examine their relationship with the people around them - and with each other.


MONDAY AM

Natalie was riding the subway to work as usual. There were no seats, as usual. She was hanging on one of the straps daydreaming, as usual.

"Hello."

The voice in her ear made her jump and she turned to see who it was. "God Casey, you frightened the life out of me."

"Sorry" he said with a grin.

"I bet you are" she said. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you lived across town."

"I do. I stayed at a friends place last night."

"Oh really? And what was her name?"

"Her name" said Casey, "was Steve."

"Ok. I guess that serves me right for making assumptions."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll try not to let it prey on my mindwwhoaaa!" The subway train halted suddenly propelling Natalie forward, making her lose her grip on the strap. Luckily Casey had a firm grip on his strap and was able to catch her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Stupid trains are always doing this. Just once I'd like to make a journey without being stuck in a tunnel for twenty minutes."

"You think it will be that long?" asked Casey, who usually took the bus.

Natalie shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Could be anything between five and twenty really."

"Ah well. I guess there's nothing we can do about it."

"I guess not. Oh, thanks for catching me by the way."

"You're welcome. Having women fall into my arms is my all‑time favourite way to start the morning."

"Happen a lot does it?"

"All the time. Sometimes several at once."

"Well glad I'm glad I could help out."

"Me too. Steve fell into my arms this morning but it just wasn't the same."

Natalie giggled. "You're seem in a good mood today."

"Aren't I always?"

"Not recently no."

"That's what I like about you Natalie, your honesty."

"Just one of my many good points. So why ARE you so happy? Or did Steve really fall into your arms this morning and make you discover something about yourself?"

Casey laughed. "You haven't seen Steve. Even if I had discovered something about myself, I doubt that he would be my type. No, I'm just in one of those inexplicable good moods. You know the ones."

"Not so often recently but I think I recall having one in about March. I call them thin days."

"Thin days?"

"Yeah. You know how you look in the mirror and you somehow look slimmer than you did the day before?"

"Oh, one of those. I think the guy version is where the mirror tells us that we are steadily moving towards a Schwarzenegger physique without actually working out."

"You had that this morning?"

"Oh yeah. If any cyborgs from the future come pestering you today, you just call me."

"I'll be sure to. I wish I'd had a thin day. It's been too long."

Casey looked her up and down. "Do I need to say it?" he asked.

"No. Jeremy says it, and Dan says it."

"Well I'm gonna say it anyway. You look great. Perfectly proportioned in fact."

"Thanks Casey. I don't often get compliments from you."

Casey smiled. "That's only because I can't get to the front of the queue."

"Hah, I wish. More like because you're too busy gazing at Dana to notice what I look like."

Casey grimaced. "Maybe once upon a time. These days there doesn't seem much point. She seems less and less interested."

"Things no better between you two?"

Casey shook his head. "No. Worse if anything. We're constantly at each others throats over the littlest things. Plus there's this stupid dating thing of hers."

"Not her best idea" agreed Natalie. "Have you actually ....you know."

"Found another woman? No. Not yet."

"Yet? So you are trying?"

"I figure what have I got to lose? If I meet someone and it doesn't work out, at least I have a date for a while. If it does work out....well then that's great."

"You don't sound too convinced."

"Maybe not. But I'm trying. In fact that's what Steve and I were doing last night. Trying to find unsuspecting women who would succumb to our charms."

"Any luck?"

"No. In retrospect it would probably be better if I teamed up with someone who looked a little less like Chewbacca than Steve does."

"Some women like hairy guys" said Natalie.

"Yeah, but I think they like to be certain that they're human too. Not that Steve doesn't have a great personality" he added. "He does. It's just hard for him to get close enough to a woman for long enough to prove it to her."

"I'm sure there's someone out there for him" said Natalie.

"Probably" agreed Casey. "But is there someone out there for me?"

"You know the answer to that one Casey."

"Yeah. I guess I do."

The train made a sudden lurch as it came back to life and continued on its journey.

TUESDAY PM

Natalie was in the bar alone. Or rather she wasn't alone. She would have much preferred it if she was.

"Come on" said the guy. "Let me buy you a drink."

"No thanks" said Natalie. "I have one."

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone."

"She's waiting for her friends."

"Well why don't I keep you company while you wait."

"That's quite alright. I like solitude."

"You don't want to drink alone."

"I do on this occasion."

"Look, I'm a nice guy. I could take you out. Show you a real good time."

"Thanks, but I have a boyfriend."

The man looked around. "Well I don't see any boyfriend."

"Well he still exists. Like that tree that falls down without anybody seeing or hearing it."

"What tree?"

"It's a hypothetical situation used to prompt philosophical discussion."

"I thought you said it was a tree." The man seemed to find this very funny and had a fit of giggles. Eventually he got a grip on himself. "Come on, let me take you out."

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"I told you, I have a boyfriend."

"I'm better than him."

"Not from where I'm sitting" said Natalie and instantly regretted it.

"You think you're too good for me, is that it? Too smart?"

Natalie decided it was safer not to tell him what she thought.

"I'll show you how good I am. You just come with me. " He grabbed her arm.

"Get your hands of me" she said struggling out of his grasp.

The man moved his face menacingly close to hers. "Now you listen here bitch..."

"Hey."

The man turned at the voice close by.

"I think the lady told you to leave her alone" said Casey.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy who's going to break your face if you don't leave her alone."

The man gave Casey a dirty look but obviously didn't fancy his chances. He gave Natalie a dirty look too before he sloped away.

"Boy am I glad you showed up" said Natalie. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem. I'm having another Schwarzenegger day."

"Then he's lucky he's still standing" said Natalie smiling.

"I just didn't want to make a mess of the bar."

"Very considerate."

"That's me. Mr Considerate." He looked around. "I thought this was supposed to be a big Sports Night night out?"

"It is, or was."

"So where is everybody.

"Elsewhere."

"So I see. Elsewhere in general or is there a particular elsewhere? And if there is, should we be elsewhere too?"

"There are several elsewheres" explained Natalie. "Some of the guys weren't in the mood and went home. Then a group of what was left decided at the last minute to go and watch a darts match instead."

"Darts?"

"Apparently the world champion is playing."

"Oh wow" said Casey momentarily impressed at the thought of seeing a genuine world champion in action. Then he frowned. "Who IS the world darts champion?"

"I forget his name. Some Dutch guy."

"Hooray for the Dutch."

"Of course, he only holds one of the world titles."

"There's more than one world title?"

"There is. It's kinda like boxing but with greater beer consumption."

"Now that's what I call a civilised sport. So are going to be joined by anyone at all tonight?"

"Depends. We won't see Kim because she said she had her first date in three whole weeks and she wasn't going to pass that up just to hang out with guys from work."

"Nice to see she has her priorities straight."

"I know. Jeremy has gone off with Elliot to a special all‑night screening of all four Star Wars movies."

"I'm sure they'll make a real cute couple."

Natalie laughed. "Can I steal that line and use it on Jeremy tomorrow?"

"It's yours."

"Thanks. Dan was coming but got a call from Rebecca just before we left. Before you ask I have no idea what it was about. I said he should bring her along but I doubt he will. He looked kind of serious."

"We're fast running out of colleagues here."

"We are. And to finish off, Isaac called Dana and Sally in to see him and they still hadn't come out when I left. Again, I know not what it was about."

"Dana AND Sally?" asked Casey.

Natalie nodded. "I know. It must be serious if he's willing to risk having them both in the same room at the same time."

"Maybe it's something you should be concerned about" said Casey thoughtfully. "If it affects Dana and Sally, it probably affects you."

"I know" said Natalie. "The thought did occur that I might get into work tomorrow to find that Sally is going to be given a job I think I should have."

"And that doesn't bother you."

"It'll bother me if it happens. And I'll raise hell and fight my corner, if it happens. But there's nothing I can do about it right now so I might as well enjoy myself. There's no point in worrying unnecessarily, life's too short."

"Good philosophy."

"It's served me well."

"So it's just you and me then?"

"Looks like it. Unless Dana and Dan turn up later."

"What shall we do?"

"Well first you can buy me a drink. Then, if you like, I can whup your ass at the pool table."

"You think you can?"

"Oh I think so. Or my name isn't Natalie 'Pockets' Hurley."

"'Pockets'?"

"I swear to God, that's what they called me at home."

Casey grinned. "Ok Pockets, let's see just how good you are."

"Care to make it a little more interesting?" said Natalie.

"You want to put money on it?"

"If you have the guts."

"How much?"

"Twenty a game?"

"Dollars or cents?"

"Dollars of course."

"Just checking. This is the city. You're not playing small town stakes any more. Twenty it is then. You rack 'em up, I'll get the drinks."

Four games to nothing later, Casey was looking a little glum. Natalie put a consoling arm around his shoulder. "Aw, did the little girlie beat you?"

"Take your hands of me you hustler" said Casey.

"Ooohh, touchy" said Natalie grinning. "Admit it, I surprised you."

"Ok" said Casey. "I admit it. You're really good."

"Thank you."

"Of course my cueing arm has been really stiff lately, and my eyes get really affected by smoky atmospheres."

"You're not fooling anybody Casey."

"Ok. But you realise I'm going to deny all this tomorrow."

"I don't care, I have your money. Do you want another game?"

Casey looked at his watch. "No, I think it's time I was going."

Natalie checked the time as well. "Yeah, me too I guess."

"Do you want to share a cab?" asked Casey.

"We live in opposite directions" said Natalie. "I think you had better get your own taxi."

"Ok, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Just one thing."

"What's that?"

"Could you lend me a twenty for the fare?"

WEDNESDAY LUNCHTIME

"Casey!"

Casey had just picked up his sandwich and coffee from the counter and turned to see Natalie waving at him from a table in the corner. He wandered over.

"Hi" he said as he reached her. "Eating alone?"

"I was. Care to join me?"

"Love to." He sat down and glanced over at what Natalie was eating. It seemed to be mainly comprised of chocolate.

"On a diet?"

"I don't need to diet. You said I was perfectly proportioned, remember?"

"Sure. But you won't be if you keep on eating lunches like that."

"It's not a regular thing. I needed it today though."

"Comfort food?"

"Yep."

"Is it working?"

"Oh yeah. It's very very comfortable."

Casey laughed. "Care to tell me why you're in need of comfort?"

Natalie screwed up her face. "I'm not really allowed to say."

"Let me guess. Does it have to do with what Isaac, Dana and Sally were talking about last night?"

"It might have."

"Bad news?"

Natalie looked around then leant forward conspiratorially. "I shouldn't say, Dana wasn't even supposed to tell me. But it looks like Dana might be having to do other things for a while, maybe as much as six months."

"What other things? She's not going away is she?"

Natalie shook her head. "No. She wouldn't say what but I got the impression it had something to do with Isaac's health. I think maybe he might need an operation."

"Oh God. Is it serious?"

"I don't know. Like I said, she wouldn't say. But she didn't seem too concerned so I guess it's not too serious, whatever it is."

"I guess not."

"Anyway, the question came up as to who should take her place."

"And the answer to that question was Sally?"

"It seems to have been. Dana said it wasn't her decision, or Isaac's."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Pretty annoyed. But Dana did say that I might get to take over Sally's old job, so I would be producing my own show. Which would be good experience, and I guess shows that they do have some confidence in me."

"But not enough to let you do Dana's job?"

"Apparently not."

"Is there anything you can do?"

Natalie shrugged. "It's all hypothetical right now. It may not even happen. I'll deal with it when and if it does. At least I know I have Dana and Isaac in my corner."

"Not just Dana and Isaac" said Casey. "If you need support from the floor I'll be there for you. So will Dan."

"Thanks Casey. That's cheered me up even more than the chocolate."

"Why do you need chocolate anyway?" asked Casey. "Shouldn't Jeremy be here supporting you."

"He was supposed to be but Dana found something vitally important for him to do that couldn't possibly wait until he's had lunch."

"Lucky I came along then. I wouldn't want you wallowing in self‑pity."

"It's probably better for me than wallowing in chocolate. Plus I already ate a sandwich before you arrived."

Casey's brow furrowed.

"What's the matter" asked Natalie.

"I was just wondering" said Casey.

"What about?"

"Sandwiches."

"Oh" said Natalie, "deep."

Casey smiled. "Haven't you ever wondered why they're called sandwiches? It's such a weird name. Sandwich."

"No, I never wonder about that."

"Why not? Is it too shallow a thought for you?"

"No. I never wonder about it because I know why they are called sandwiches."

"You know?"

"I thought everybody knew."

"How come you know?"

"It was on Sesame Street."

"I must have missed that one. So is it something to do with witches?"

"No. They're named after the guy who invented them."

"Are you trying to tell me that there was a Mr Sandwich?"

Natalie laughed. "Not quite. It was the Earl of Sandwich. He was going out one day and didn't have time for a meal. He wanted something he could eat on the move so his cook just put some cold meat between two slices of bread and, eureka, the sandwich was born."

Casey frowned again. "But, surely it was the cook who invented it, not the Earl. Shouldn't it be named after the cook?"

"Possibly. But, sadly, history does not record the cook's name."

"To bad for her. She could have made a few bucks."

"I don't think it was patented or anything Casey. And anyway, her name was probably Gertrude or something. Do you really want to be eating a chicken gertrude?"

"I guess not" said Casey. Then he smiled. "I like having lunch with you. It's so educational."

THURSDAY LUNCHTIME

Natalie checked her watch again. Dana was now twenty minutes late for their squash game. Ok, that's it, thought Natalie. I'm leaving. She had been waiting in the gallery and as she walked past the other courts she spotted a familiar figure in one. He was alone in the court and was hitting a ball against the wall.

"I think you're supposed to play AGAINST someone Casey" she shouted down..

Casey looked up and grinned. "Really? No wonder I always win."

Natalie laughed. "Who are you supposed to be playing?"

"Dan. He didn't show."

"Dana didn't show either. We have such unreliable friends."

"I was going to give him another five minutes then go."

"I was already going."

"Come on down" said Casey, "we could have a knock‑up."

Natalie shrugged. "I guess there's no point in wasting both courts."

As she entered the court Casey gave her a hard look.

"What?" she said.

"I'm just wondering if you had a nickname for this back home as well."

Natalie smiled. "No. I never played before I came to New York."

"Are you sure?" asked Casey. "You're not like a state champion or anything?"

"I promise. Dana usually beats me."

"Well ok then" said Casey. "You want to make it a little more interesting?"

"You mean a wager?"

"Sure. I thought maybe, fifty a set?"

"In your dreams Casey. I'm not betting a cent on my squash ability."

Casey shrugged. "I had to try. I need the money after the other night."

"Which reminds me" said Natalie. "You still owe me for your cab fare."

"I said you'd have it payday and I meant it."

"Just making sure you don't forget."

"I'm not likely to. Come on let's play. I'll give you a five point lead."

Half an hour later Natalie was slumped at the side of the court with her head between her knees. Her clothes and hair were soaked with perspiration.

"Thanks for the work‑out" said Casey.

Natalie slowly raised her head. "Work‑out? You haven't even broken into a sweat."

"I have a little" said Casey. "Under my arms."

Natalie shook her head. "Dana doesn't play like that. Look at me. I never knew I could sweat this much."

"You'll be ok after a shower."

"You may have to carry me there. I'm not sure I can make it."

"I don't think I'm allowed into the ladies showers."

Natalie stretched out on the floor. "Then just leave me here to die."

Casey bend down and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. I'll help you to the changing room door. Then you're on your own."

Natalie looked at the sweat patches on the clothes. "I'm a mess" she said.

"You're....glowing" said Casey diplomatically. "Like I say., you'll feel better after a shower."

"I'll feel better after a weeks rest" said Natalie.

"Come on" said Casey and began to lead her out of the court as she leant on him heavily. After a few steps he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. He deposited her on the floor outside the ladies changing rooms where she just curled up and lay there.. "You're faking it" he said.

"Don't you believe it" she said.

A female attendant walked by at that point. "Is there a problem" she asked.

"My friend here is a little tired" explained Casey.

"I'm dying" said Natalie.

"Could you help her into the showers?" he asked.

"Call a doctor" said Natalie.

The attendant smiled. "I'll take care of her" she said.

"Thanks" said Casey and headed off to shower and change.

"Murderer!" yelled Natalie after him as the attendant helped her to her feet.

FRIDAY AM

"Good morning guys." Natalie was obviously in a good mood as she breezed into Dan and Casey's office.

"Hi Natalie" both men responded.

"How are my two favourite men this morning?"

"We're fine" said Dan. "But don't let Jeremy hear you say that."

"Oh I'm annoyed with Jeremy" said Natalie with a smile. "He won't go and see 'Il Postino' with me on Saturday, so he is hereby relegated to third place."

"Why won't he go see the movie?" asked Dan.

"Because it's foreign with sub‑titles."

"I'm with Jeremy" said Casey.

"Don't be such a philistine" said Dan. "I've heard it's very good."

"It is" said Natalie. "Do you want to take Jeremy's place?" she asked Dan.

Dan grinned. "Take his place? Are we talking about the movie here or....?"

"Movie only I'm afraid" said Natalie smiling.

"It was worth a try" said Dan. "Ok, movie it is. Are you paying?"

"I'll buy the tickets, you buy the popcorn."

"Deal. And while you're here I have something for you."

"Really? What?"

Dan reached into his drawer and produced a single red rose with a flourish. "A rose for a rose" he said.

Natalie beamed. "Aw, how sweet. Thanks Dan." She took it from him and smelt it. "Mmmm" she said. "But what's the occasion?"

"No occasion. A guy was selling them outside the subway station and I just couldn't resist." He grinned. "Plus with me being currently dateless I don't want to get rusty in the art of seduction. I need to practise on someone."

Natalie gave him a peck on the cheek. "Well you can practise on me all you want."

FRIDAY PM

As Natalie entered the elevator lobby on her way out she found Casey already there.

"Now I know I'm famous" said Casey when he saw her.

"How so?"

"Aren't you stalking me?"

Natalie laughed. "We do seem to have had a whole series of brief encounters lately don't we?"

"A few. Not that I'm complaining."

"Glad to hear it."

The elevator arrived and they entered, Casey hitting the button for the ground floor. The elevator began to descend but didn't get very far before there was a grinding noise and the car juddered to a halt.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't meant to do that" said Natalie.

"I think you're right" said Casey. He pushed a couple of buttons experimentally but the car didn't show any signs of life. They stood around for a few seconds waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"What do we do now?" asked Casey.

"Use the bat phone" said Natalie pointing at the little niche that held the emergency phone. Casey picked it up. "There's a sign here that says 'In the event of elevator failure press red button'."

Natalie looked around. "I'd call this a failed elevator" she said. "As elevators go, this one definitely gets an 'F'."

"You think I should press the red button?"

"Go for it." So he did.

"It's ringing" he said.

"I think it automatically dials through to the elevator company" said Natalie.

"Hello?" said Casey as he got an answer.

"Yeah, we seem to be stuck in one of your elevators."

"I know it's late. Aren't elevators supposed to break down after six?"

"Where? Somewhere between floors seven and eight."

"Oh I see, it's the CSC building."

"Sort of a crunching noise."

"Yes, there was a definite judder."

"Two of us." He turned to Natalie. "Are you claustrophobic?"

"Not so far" said Natalie.

"No, we're not claustrophobic" said Casey to whoever was on the other end of the line.

"One man, one woman."

"Hang on. Are you pregnant Natalie?"

"What?"

"He asked if you were pregnant."

She shrugged. "Not yet. I guess it depends on how long we're in here."

Casey grinned. "No. She's not pregnant."

"What?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, yeah, she's cute."

"What's going on?" asked Natalie.

Casey put his hand over the receiver. "He says maybe I should make the most of the situation."

"Just tell him to get us out."

"Ok. Could you tell me how long it will be before we're out of here?"

"Can't you give me some idea?"

"Ok. I guess we don't have much choice." He put the phone down.

"What did he say?" asked Natalie.

"He said he doesn't know."

"Doesn't know?"

"No. They'll have to send an engineer. Once they know what the problem is they'll ring us back."

"So we could be here a while?"

"He said we could count on at least an hour."

"Great. Lucky I went to the bathroom before I left."

"Oh, thanks for mentioning that Natalie."

"You mean you didn't?"

"No."

"Do you need to go?"

"Well I didn't until you brought it up."

"So what do we do know?" asked Casey who was pacing the floor.

"Play 'I Spy'?" suggested Natalie who was sat on the floor leaning against the wall.

Casey looked around. "That should be good for about two minutes."

"Well the first thing you can do is stop pacing and sit down. You're making me nauseous."

"Sorry" said Casey, and sat down. "I don't like being cooped up."

"You told the guy you weren't claustrophobic."

"I'm not. I just don't like being cooped up."

Natalie let it pass. "Just don't think about it. Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything."

Casey thought for a moment. "I can't think of a subject. You decide."

"You don't want me to decide."

"Why not?"

"Because if you think about it you know what I'll say."

"Will I?"

"You will. And you won't want to talk about it."

Casey thought a little more. "Oh right. THAT subject. No you're right, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, so think of something else."

After a few moments Casey said "I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with 'D'."

"Door."

"Correct, your go."

"Ok. I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with 'B'."

"Buttons."

"Correct. This could be an awfully quick game."

They had been there twenty minutes and had long exhausted the entertainment possibilities of 'I Spy', when they were startled by the ringing of the phone. Casey answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes we're still here. Is that an elevator engineer joke?"

"Ok. Do you have some news for us?"

"Broken gears? Is that bad?"

"A new part? From where?"

"Well where WAS the elevator made?"

"Germany? You've got to be kidding."

"I don't care how good German elevators are, we are not waiting till you get a part from Dusseldorf. And anyway they can't be that good or I wouldn't be stood here talking to you."

"I don't want to hear reliability statistics, I just want to get out of here."

"Well why didn't you suggest that in the first place? How long will that take."

"Ok. Thanks." He put the phone down.

"What's the word?" asked Natalie.

"Couple of hours" said Casey.

"Well there goes my date with Jeremy. Can you dial out on that thing?"

"Yep" said Casey handing her the phone.

Natalie checked her watch. "He'll be on his way there by now. I'd better ring his cell‑phone."

"Hi honey" she said when Jeremy answered. "Where are you?"

"Oh you're there already? That's nice, can you guess where I am?" She waited a moment while he guessed. "No" she said when he guessed wrong.

"Uh uh."

"Yeah, I'm sort of still at work."

"Ok. I'm stuck in an elevator."

"Because it's preferable to being on a date with you."

"Well don't ask stupid questions then."

"A couple of hours. I'm afraid the dates off."

"I know you wanted to see it but there's not much I can really do about it is there? You could just go on your own."

"No, I can't tomorrow. I'm going to see 'Il Postino'."

"Yes I'm still going."

"Yes, without you."

"No, there's no point in you coming over. There's nothing you can do. You go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm ok, thanks for finally asking."

"No I'm not on my own, Casey's with me."

She laughed. "Yes, in spite of that I'm still ok."

"What are we doing?" she grinned at Casey. "We've been making mad passionate love on the floor. Casey's just getting his second wind."

Jeremy said something that caused her to laugh. "Ok, I'll tell him, bye." She put the phone down.

"What did he say" asked Casey.

"He said to have fun but to watch out because I tend to bite in the throes of passion."

"You bite?"

"Well it's not like I break the skin or anything."

"Casey" said Natalie. "Stop playing with the elevator buttons. You're not doing any good." Casey had been pressing the buttons in sequence from the basement up and then going back the other way. "I know" he said. "I just want to feel like I'm doing something."

"If you want to do something you can help keep my spirits up."

Casey looked at her as she sat on the floor looking totally relaxed. "You don't look much like you need anyone to keep your spirits up" he observed.

"So pretend."

"Ok." He sat down as well. "Not very comfortable is it?" he said.

"No" agreed Natalie. "A serious design flaw."

"It wouldn't be hard to have like, fold down seats, you know, that come out of the wall."

"Brilliant idea."

"And it wouldn't just be for breakdowns. It would be good for like, old people and pregnant women."

"I said it was a brilliant idea Casey."

"I get these ideas. Maybe I should have been a designer instead."

"Maybe. What did you want to be when you were a boy?"

"A pro‑baseball player."

"Ok what did you tell the career counsellor at school you wanted to be?"

"A pro‑baseball player."

"And what did he say?"

"He asked if I had considered a career as a salesman."

"Oh, one of THOSE counsellors."

"You know the type?"

"I do. Mine suggested that I go to beauty school. But getting back to my question. Didn't you ever think about what you would do if, by some freak occurrence, you didn't make it as a pro‑baseball player."

Casey shook his head. "Not really no. But I guess if I had, what I'm doing now would be my second choice. How about you?"

"I never wanted to be a pro‑baseball player."

Casey laughed. "Come on. What did the little Natalie want to be when she grew up?"

"Well first I wanted to be a fairytale princess. But there just didn't seem to be that many openings so after a while I switched to wanting to be a journalist. Then a sports journalist."

"And here you are."

"Here I am."

"Ok" said Casey. "Which five persons, living or dead, would you most like to be stuck in an elevator with?"

"Five?"

"Imagine it's a bigger elevator."

"Ok..."

"No boyfriends."

Natalie smiled. "I wasn't going to. I see enough of Jeremy as it is. Ok, Pete Sampras, Joan of Arc, Robin Williams, Albert Einstein and Martin Luther King. Oh and Cat Stevens. Can I have six? I want Cat Stevens too."

"Cat Stevens?"

"I like Cat Stevens. Oh and he has to bring his guitar."

"Ok. Have six."

"Thanks. Your turn."

"Right. Claudia Schiffer, Babe Ruth, Mohammed Ali, Richard Pryor."

"That's only four."

"I know" he didn't look at her as he spoke. "The fifth is already here."

"What?"

"You."

"Get serious."

"I am."

"You're saying, that out the whole of history, you would pick ME to be in your top five?"

"Right now, yeah."

"Well I guess I'm flattered but, why?"

"Because I've had more fun this past week than I have in a long time. And it's down to you."

"What did I do?"

"You let me in."

"I don't understand. We just hung out more than usual didn't we?"

"Yeah. And that's it. You know, I used to watch you and Dan, the way you always do stuff together, and I would be so jealous of him."

"Jealous? There's nothing to be jealous of."

"There is. I've never had a friend like he has you."

"You have friends Casey. Dan's your friend. I'M your friend."

Casey shook his head. "It's different. You and Dan have something special. And this last week I got a taste of it."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say. "I never knew you felt like that."

"Don't get me wrong" said Casey, "it's not a bad type of jealous. I just wish I could have that type of relationship with someone. How do you do it?"

Natalie shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you Casey. Me and Dan, it's just like we fit together you know? Like a jigsaw. It's so easy, no effort."

"No secret formula?"

"I'm afraid not."

They were silent for a few seconds. Then Casey cleared his throat. "Is it just me or is this conversation getting way to deep and meaningful?"

A while later, in an effort to get comfortable, they had switched positions so that they were sitting back to back with their feet up against the elevator walls.

"Can I ask you something Natalie?"

"Sure."

"I mean, something you might not like."

"What's it about?"

"It's about you and Dan."

"I though we had this conversation."

"This is a deeper in‑depth probing sort of question."

"Well you can ask. But I don't promise to answer."

"Ok." He seemed to have difficulty finding the right words. "What's the deal with you two?"

"The deal?"

"Yeah. Are you guys having an affair or something?"

"No we're not! How can you even think that?"

"Oh come on. Everyone thinks you guys are doing it."

"What? Like who?"

"Like everyone. Except maybe Dana who says you would tell her if you were. And Jeremy of course, who seems totally oblivious to the whole thing."

"What whole thing?"

"You really don't know?"

"No. That's sort of why I asked."

"Like we were talking about before."

"Before we were talking friends. Now were talking lovers. This is a totally different category of talking."

Casey sought an example. "Well it's....it's like this morning."

"What about this morning?"

"When he gave you that rose."

"So?"

"So, what would you think if I gave you a rose?"

"I'd think you were hitting on me."

"See?"

Natalie shook her head. "No I don't see. Dan is Dan and you are you. Like you said, I have...different types of relationships with you guys."

"Yeah I know. But you must see how it looks from the outside."

"Tell me."

"Well it's like, you walk in and five minutes later the two of you are going to the movies, he gives you flowers and you're getting all.....kissy kissy."

Natalie raised her eyebrows. "Kissy kissy?"

"Yeah."

"Jealous?"

Casey laughed. "Maybe a little."

"Ok. Buy me a rose and I'll kiss you too."

He smiled. "Really? And what do I get if I buy you a whole bunch?"

"Probably a punch in the mouth from Jeremy."

"Maybe I'll pass then. But you must see my point. You and Dan are just too damn close for there to be nothing going on."

"Well nothing is going on."

Casey gave her a sideways glance. "Nothing on the surface maybe."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you guys must be attracted to each other."

"Must we?"

"I'd say so."

"Have you mentioned this marvellous theory of yours to Dan?"

"Once or twice."

"And what did he say?"

Casey shook his head. "Can't tell you. Man to man talks are strictly confidential."

"Oh I see. And yet you expect me to talk?"

"This is different. Now I can invoke the 'stuck in an elevator' clause."

"The 'stuck in an elevator' clause?"

"Yeah. It says that when two people are stuck in an elevator they will reveal their innermost feelings to each other. You must have heard of it. It's in all the movies."

"Not all the movies" said Natalie. "Only the bad ones."

"Well you don't need to tell me anyway" said Casey. "You're very obliqueness gives you away."

"Obliqueness? Ok, firstly, have you swallowed a dictionary? And secondly, in what way does my obliqueness give me away?"

"It's obvious. If you weren't attracted to Dan you would have just said so. Instead you do your best to avoid giving a straight answer. It's basic psychology."

Natalie looked at Casey. "Does that 'stuck in an elevator' clause carry a confidentiality sub‑clause?"

"Of course. Nothing said in a stuck elevator shall be revealed by either party to any other party not party to the conversation of the first two parties."

Natalie smiled. "Alright then, yeah, if you really must know, I AM attracted to Dan. Why wouldn't I be? He's pretty much got the lot."

"The lot?"

Natalie nodded. "Pretty much."

"I never knew he had the lot, or even most of it. So if you and Jeremy were to break up for any reason..."

"Would I be looking at Dan? Maybe. If he asked I'd certainly give it a try."

"Have you ever told him that?"

"God no. He'd probably run a mile. And this goes no further remember?"

"It goes no further" said Casey. "But..."

"But what?"

"But you might like to know, he wouldn't run a mile."

"He wouldn't?"

Casey shook his head. "No. Not unless it was towards you."

"He's attracted to me?"

"I think his exact words were, 'As cute as a kitten who has just been appointed professor of cute at Harvard.'."

Natalie beamed. "He said that?"

"Yes."

"And he wasn't drunk or anything?"

Casey smiled. "He wasn't drunk."

"I see." Natalie let the news sink in. She'd never been sure about what Dan felt. Then a thought struck her. "So, what happened to man to man confidentiality?"

Casey shrugged. "Ah screw it. I thought you should know. Just in case."

"Just in case?"

"Yeah. If the situation ever presented itself, I'd hate for you guys to miss out like me and Dana always manage to."

Natalie smiled. "Thanks Casey. That's good to know. Just in case."

After an hour the conversation had inevitably got around to the one that Casey didn't want to talk about. Dana.

"Why do I always choose the wrong women?"

"What do you mean wrong?"

"Women I can't seem to get along with. I get along with you. Why can't I date a girl like you?"

Natalie shrugged. "Maybe girls like me have taste."

"Thank you" said Casey. "But they don't even get the chance to reject me. I just always go for women that I seem to clash with."

"You don't clash with Dana" said Natalie.

"Don't I?"

"Well, not always."

"See? I mean look at you and me."

"What about us?"

"I don't argue with you. I disagree with you sometimes but I don't really argue with you. I don't feel the need to always have the last word, to win the argument. But I argue with Dana all the time."

"I sort of see what you mean" admitted Natalie. "But maybe you need that spark for a relationship to work. Did you argue with Lisa?"

"All the time."

"I rest my case."

"Alright" conceded Casey. "Maybe I like a bit of energy in a relationship. But if that's true, why can't Dana and I can't get it together? There's always plenty of sparks flying between us."

"I wish I knew. I've spent the best part of the last two years trying to get you to get it together."

"And your efforts are greatly appreciated."

"Dana doesn't always seem to think so."

"Why not?"

Natalie sighed. "I don't know. I think she's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid you won't live up to her expectations. As long as she doesn't date you, you can remain her ideal man. Once you start dating, she might just find that you're not."

"Isn't that a bit unreasonable?"

"This is Dana we're talking about. It's all or nothing with her."

Casey shook his head. "Then I might as well give up. I can't be anybody's ideal man. Nobody ever accused me of excess modesty but even I can't claim to be perfect."

"You don't have to be perfect" said Natalie. "Just......better than the rest."

"Oh is that all?"

"Not much to ask" said Natalie. "Not if you really care for her."

"Of course I care for her. I care more about her than anyone I've ever met. But I just don't know what she wants me to do. I've tried everything I can think of and nothing works, nothing breaks down that final wall."

"Maybe you should try something different."

"What do you mean 'different'?"

"A new angle. Do something that no man has ever done for her before."

"And what will that achieve."

Natalie shrugged. "It'll show her you're not like all the other guys that ask her out. Let's face it Casey, you rely on good looks and charm a little too much."

"They're my best qualities."

"Maybe. But Dana isn't short of good‑looking, charming guys chasing her."

"As good‑looking and charming as me?"

"Amazing as it may seem, yes."

"So you think I should be different?"

"I think it's worth a try."

"Any suggestions."

Natalie thought about it. "Do something special. Something really romantic."

"Romantic dinner?"

"Not original enough."

"Expensive romantic dinner?"

"That won't impress her. She knows how much you earn anyway. And when I say romantic I mean romantic for Dana, not romantic in a generic Barbara Cartland type way."

"Picnic in the park?"

"Better. But it's not really the time of year for it. Can you think of something other than food?"

Casey thought. "No" he said finally.

"You can't think of anything romantic that doesn't involve food?"

"Food usually works."

Natalie sighed. "I give up."

"Well you suggest something if you're so smart."

Natalie considered. "I guess you could take her dancing" she said eventually.

"You mean to a nightclub?"

"No. Proper dancing. Waltzes and suchlike."

"You think she'd like that?"

"Sure. She loves all that stuff. She used to take lessons, wanted to be Ginger Rogers."

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do."

"Just one problem though."

"What's that?"

"I can't dance."

Natalie laughed. "I know, I've seen you try. You have no rhythm."

"I mean I can't do waltzes and foxtrots and all those things. I don't know the moves."

Natalie shrugged. "Learn."

"Me learn ballroom dancing? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because it's.....ballroom dancing. Guys don't do ballroom dancing."

"Don't be stupid, of course they do."

"But you just said I have no rhythm."

"That's the beauty of it. All you need to be able to do is remember the steps and count. Even you can manage that. You won't be Fred Astaire but that won't matter to Dana."

"I don't know" said Casey.

"Just imagine how impressed Dana would be if she knew you had learned to dance just for her."

"That's true" said Casey. "But I'm not sure if I could do it."

"Well try" said Natalie standing up. "Come on, I'll show you a few moves."

"In here?" asked Casey.

"It's a little cramped but at least there's no audience."

Casey stood up. "I didn't know you knew all these dances."

"I know a few basic steps. My school held formal dances every year and they made sure every student knew their way around the dance‑floor." She looked at Casey. "Ok, I'll start you off with a basic waltz." She moved over to him. "You put you're arm around me here, and you hold my hand here." Casey clumsily took hold of her.

"Hold me properly Casey."

"If you insist."

"Ok. I'll count out the time. As you do you put your right foot forward, then the left, then spin and put your right foot back."

"What?"

"Just follow me." She began to count out the time and Casey tried to follow her moves.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

After a few minutes Casey began to get it. "Hey, this is ok" he said with some surprise.

"You think you can bring up the speed a little?" asked Natalie.

"Try me."

Natalie increased the speed to the proper tempo and all went well for about ten seconds. Then Casey's feet got tangled up in Natalie's and he fell backwards pulling Natalie down with him.

There wasn't room in the elevator for Casey to fall out flat so he ended up slumped against the wall with Natalie in his lap. They were unable to suppress their laughter and lay where they fell for a few moments giggling.

"Are you ok" asked Casey eventually.

"I'm ok" she said. "I had a soft landing. How about you?"

Casey reached for the back of his head and winced. "I think I hit the wall on the way down."

"Let me see" said Natalie pulling his head down so that she could see the back of it.

"Ow!" said Casey.

"Don't be a baby" said Natalie as she examined him. "No blood" she announced giving the back of his head a firm rub.

"OW! That hurts!"

Natalie giggled. "That's what I always told my mom and it didn't stop her."

"Well MY mom used to just kiss it better."

Natalie smiled. "Ok." She pulled his head down again and planted a kiss on the back of his head. "Better?"

"A little" said Casey. "But I think I got a knock here as well." He pointed to his forehead.

"Really? Oh well." She kissed him there as well.

She sat back smiling at him. "Now are we all better?"

He looked at her for a long moment. "Better than I've been in a long while" he said. "But there's one other place that's hurting."

"And where is that?"

"My lips." He leant forward, placing his hand on the back of her neck to gently pull her towards him, and he kissed her.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Natalie suddenly pulled away.

"Whoa Casey. Down boy. This was not on my agenda for tonight."

Casey looked at her in surprise, then like horror as he realised what he had just done. He leaned back and began beating the back of his skull against the wall of the elevator.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" he repeated over and over.

"Casey" said Natalie but he just carried on. "Casey stop that!" She leant forward and pulled him away from the wall. "You'll hurt yourself."

Casey looked at her. "Oh God I'm sorry Natalie, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Hey, it's not a problem Casey" soothed Natalie. "I didn't mean to react like that. I was just taken by surprise that's all. There's no need to beat up on yourself."

"There's every need" insisted Casey. "Forcing myself on you like that."

"Don't say that" said Natalie. "You did NOT force yourself on me ok? I wasn't exactly trying to fight you off there was I?" She paused to make sure that he took her words in. "You just gave me a kiss. And not a bad one at that."

Casey still needed convincing. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course I'm ok. It was a kiss from a friend. I like getting kisses from my friends. It's my thing." She paused. "I'd just appreciate a little warning next time ok?"

Casey smiled. "You got it."

Natalie leaned back against the opposite wall and they were silent for a while, each digesting what had just taken place. "Casey?" asked Natalie eventually.

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Casey shrugged. "I wanted to."

"Obviously. But why?"

"Maybe it's because we're in stuck in this elevator. Danger can bring people closer together."

"We're hardly in any danger."

"Hey, I've led a sheltered life. This is about as dangerous as it gets."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I'm not, I'm avoiding the answer."

"Come on Casey, be serious."

"Well what can I say. I'm a man in a confined space with an attractive woman who's sat on his lap kissing him on the forehead." He shrugged again. "I reacted."

"I guess there were some signals there" admitted Natalie. "But I never even knew you were attracted to me."

"Of course I am. I always thought you were pretty Natalie. It's just that I never really thought of you as being my type before."

"And now?"

"Now...I guess maybe you are my type. I just didn't know it."

Natalie shook her head. "I'm not your type."

"Don't be so sure" said Casey. "I'm not. A week ago I'd have agreed with you but....."

"But what? What's changed?"

"We've changed. Our relationship has changed. In this past week fate has thrust us together more than usual. And I've found out that I really like you."

"You mean you didn't like me before?"

"Of course I liked you. But.....we never really talked before. I mean really talked. Before we would joke and tease each other. This week we talked. And I enjoyed your company."

"Oh."

"And I'll tell you something else. When this elevator broke down, I was glad."

"Glad? Why?"

"Because it meant that I could spend more time with you."

"Oh."

"I take it that 'Oh' is short for 'Oh my God how do I get out of this without hurting his feelings.'?"

Natalie shook her head. "It doesn't mean that at all. It's just a noise to make when your brain refuses to send anything vaguely coherent to your mouth."

"But you're not falling into my arms."

"Of course not Casey. In the right place, and at the right time, I would definitely consider you potential boyfriend material. You're good‑looking, kind ‑ and given time you might just learn to be sensitive. With a little bit of work, you could be ok."

"I'm overwhelmed by your praise."

"That's pretty good from me. I have very high standards."

"You said that Dan had the lot."

"Not the lot. Pretty much the lot. And Dan's....different. But anyway, this isn't the right place or time for us. I'm seeing Jeremy and...."

"And?"

"And I'm not the one you really want Casey. And you know it."

Casey put his head in his hands. "Dana."

"Dana" agreed Natalie.

"Oh my God Natalie, I didn't even think about her. Half an hour ago I was asking you for advice on how to get somewhere with her and... and then I hit on you instead. That's real smart Casey, real smart."

"Come on Casey" said Natalie. "You didn't really hit on me."

"What would you call it?"

Natalie thought for a moment. "Ok. You hit on me. But...you're just a little...confused right now."

"Confused is right" said Casey. "How can I claim to care about Dana yet hit on you?"

"It doesn't mean you don't care about Dana. Do you think you would have done it you were dating her?"

"No, of course not."

"Well there you are then. You're unsure about Dana's feelings, frustrated at the blocks she keeps putting on your relationship. You're feeling a little lonely right now, and I was....well I was just here. What you did was understandable, natural."

"You think so?"

"Sure. Plus there's that fact that I'm totally irresistible."

Casey laughed. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be so understanding. If I leapt on Dana like that she'd floor me with a right hook."

"I'm not Dana. And you didn't jump on me."

"Whatever. The fact is that what I just did calls into question everything I feel about Dana."

"Well she did tell you to date other women."

"Yeah. But somehow I don't think she meant you. Besides, if I really want her so much how could I even think about dating other women? Look at me. Just a little while ago I was going on about how much I love Dana and in the next heartbeat I make a move on her best friend."

Natalie looked at him intently.

"What is it?" he asked.

Natalie cocked her head on one side. "You never said you loved her."

"I did."

"No you didn't. You said you cared about her, and that you wanted her. But until right now, you managed to avoid the 'L' word."

"Oh."

"And what does THAT 'Oh' mean?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know."

"DO you love her? Or was it just a word?"

Casey looked frankly at his friend. "I REALLY love her Natalie. I really do."

"Well then" said Natalie. "Maybe Dana was right after all. When she said you should date other women."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe you needed to get close to another woman to truly understand how you feel about Dana."

Casey thought about this. "You could be right. I needed the shock of wanting someone else, or thinking I did, to show me what I really wanted."

"Oh, so wanting me was a shock?"

Casey grinned. "You know I didn't mean it like that. It just made me realise that she's the one I want."

"So if I was to say 'come on big boy, lets do it right here on the floor', you would turn me down?"

"No I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't?"

"Hey, I'm still a guy. And I'm not dating Dana yet."

"And I thought you had undergone some kind of transformation."

"No, still the same old loveable Casey."

"Dana will be so pleased."

"I hope so."

Natalie put her hand on his arm. "What are you going to do about her?"

"I'm not sure" he replied. "But one thing I know, is that I won't be dating any other women."

"Hello in there!" They were both startled by the sound of another voice. This one hollow sounding, from outside.

"Hello" yelled Casey.

"You still alive?"

"I am" shouted Casey. "But I had to eat my friend."

"We get that all the time" said the voice. "We'll have you out in two minutes. Just enough time to hide the evidence."

"That's great. Thanks" Casey replied. He turned to look at Natalie. "Looks like our adventure is over."

"I guess so. It was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah. Look Natalie I just...."

"Don't you dare apologise again Casey."

Casey smiled. "Ok. No apologies."

"And no regrets."

"No regrets."

There was a clatter above their heads as a hatch opened and a man's head popped through. "Howdy folks. One minute. Even better than my word." He looked at Natalie. "I thought he ate you?"

"He tried" laughed Natalie.

"Don't blame him" said the man. "If I was in there, I'd eat you myself."

"Just get us out of here" said Casey.

"Ok, ok" said the man. He looked at Natalie again. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. I rejected him."

"Wise move I think."

"That's what we decided too" said Natalie.

SATURDAY

"Hi Natalie" said Casey as he arrived the next morning.

Natalie looked up and saw that he was carrying a bunch of red roses. "Hey Casey. Been shopping?"

"I have. Do you think she'll like them?"

"Who?"

"Don't try and be funny."

Natalie smiled. "She'll love them. And she'll love you. When are you going to give them to her?"

"No time like the present. Is she in her office?"

"Yep. Are you going to let me know what happens or should I just listen outside the door as usual?"

"I'll keep you informed."

"Thanks."

"And I have something for you too" said Casey. He extracted a single bloom from the bunch and gave it to her. "Thanks for yesterday" he said. "I wouldn't be doing this right now if it wasn't for you."

Natalie took the rose with a smile. "Thanks Casey." She noticed an expectant look on his face. "And now I guess I'd better keep my half of the bargain" she said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well worth it" said Casey.

"So I'm told'" said Natalie. "Are you ready?"

"I think so. How do I look?"

Natalie reached up and straightened his tie. "Handsome as hell" she said. "Now go get her tiger."

As she watched, Casey walked over to Dana's office, took a deep breath, and entered.

THE END


End file.
